Falling Tragedy
by smol fry
Summary: When Kat returns to Tokyo, she finds out there is a new group called 'Goat' created by Ken Kaneki. The group has one soul purpose: To make peace between Ghouls and Humans. While invited to join the group, one person is not as happy as the rest: Ayato Kirishima. Although his socializing skills aren't the best, he learns day by day, while getting closer to Kat.


**Disclaimer: This doesn't follow the story.**

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything; I'm just a college student who likes to read. But if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy." –Kaneki Ken

…

My name is Katarina Wiseman. I'm nineteen, and I live alone in New York. I have long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

I wasn't always anti-social, but I didn't know the extent of ignorance till I moved to New York. It only made my hatred for humanity even worse. I hate most people except a select few back at Tokyo.

The flashing lights of New York City blinded me as I walked the busy streets, bumping into person after person, hearing 'sorry' after 'sorry', 'screw off' after 'screw off', I began to grow annoyed with these ignorant New Yorkers and their silly accents.

I've been living here for about two years now. My parents sent me here from Tokyo to live with a family friend of my parent's right after I graduated high school at seventeen because they wanted me to learn the way of the 'American Dream' but I really know it was to get me away from the ghoul outbreak. My parents were CCG investigators, so all I ever heard was chat about ghouls. Since I was still a minor back then, I had no say in anything that had been done. Right after I'd left for New York, they left Tokyo too. They'd left for Kiso, Japan which is four hours by train. Why they sent me to another country completely baffles me. It's not even like we had a bad relationship, it was actually quite close. They wanted me to gain some independence along the way so they cut off all contact with me except for a few emails now and then.

During these two blank years of basically being on my own, I'd actually managed to accomplish a lot. I'd worked out every day with my now ex-boyfriend who was a personal trainer; I yearned to build up my physical strength. I landed a job at a local convenience store, working full time, which just manages to pay my rent with a little money left over for food.

But today is a special day. Today I am moving back to Japan. No, not Kiso where my parents live; Tokyo, where my best friend Touka Kirishima lives.

Touka has been keeping me up to date with everything that went down with Kaneki, and the Aogiri Tree. And the whole 'Goat' organization which is a ghoul resistance organization founded by Kaneki. Their primary goal is to create a world where both humans and ghouls can live together peacefully. Which, if they let me, I plan to join.

I may be a human, but growing up with two CCG investigators has its perks. I know a lot about ghouls, and how to identify one. I identified everyone at Anteiku when I first visited, but I was smart enough to keep it to myself until the time was right.

As I stepped out of the dirty apartment I lived in, I hailed a cab, suitcases in hand and began my journey to the airport. One perk about living in New York, it teaches you that you need to be aggressive to get what you want… and how to hail cabs.

…

I landed in Tokyo and met up with Touka and a few workers from Anteiku who were waiting for me. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "I missed you." She managed to say while being smothered by my embrace.

We went back to Touka's place to hear yelling inside.

"Ayato is here," Touka sighed, "Stay here."

Ayato is Toukas younger brother. He is my age, nineteen; while Touka is also nineteen, she is a few days older. He hates humans and for some God forbidden reason he is always claiming humans are weak. But he's also in Ken's group which completely baffles me. I mean, I wouldn't say I'm weak, I'm physically a lot stronger than what I used to be, but I'd never be stupid enough to take on a ghoul.

I haven't actually gotten the pleasure of meeting him face to face, nor do I wish to, but with him being her brother, I don't think that's going to happen. From what I've seen before I left for New York, he's always got that stupid heart wrenching smirk plastered on his face. Maybe he's changed.

I heard a crash from inside the room along with a, "Fuck you," he hasn't changed.

If I was a ghoul, I'd punch the shit out of Ayato for all he's done to Touka.

"Oh, would you?" A voice came from behind me.

I froze when I realized I had said that out loud. I didn't even notice that the screaming and crashing from inside stopped. He must've been on his way out. His piercing, yet dull blue eyes looked directly at me.

"Well it's a good thing you're not a ghoul then, sweetheart." He smirked that heart gutting smirk.

"Ayato," A monotonic voice came from behind him, "Let's go."

"Fuck you." He said.

The one who called out to Ayato had white hair. He turned to me, eyes widened for a split second then walked away with a small smile leaving me standing there completely aloof.

Once they were out of sight, I walked into Anteiku.

"What was that all about?"

"Ayato was practicing his people-talking-skills. He called a customer service line to fix the TV."

"I take that it didn't go well, then?"

"Well the TV got fixed. He's improving. He really is."

"Why don't I go buy us some snacks and we can watch a movie? And by snacks I mean m&m's for me, and coffee for you."

"I'd like that," she smiled, "Be careful, okay?"

...

The streets were dead. A scream could be heard in the distance. Ignoring it, I kept walking to my destination. As I passed an ally, I heard a rustling noise come from the very back of it. I picked up my pace and jolted the convenience store door open. I grabbed my m&m's and decided to get some skittles too.

I passed by the same alley where the rustling noise came, and I heard a meow. Me being the stupid human I am, I decided to go check it out. A crushing noise happened, and then the meowing stopped.

It was a ghoul no doubt. I began panicking; Toukas be careful warning must have jinxed me in some way.

He began punching and kicking me, being extremely aggressive, tugging my hair, throwing me against walls. It was dark, so I couldn't make out his face. As if reading my mind, he threw me, and I mean literally, he picked me up by my hair and threw me to the street so I could see his face. He stood there in front of me: carefree, blood lust running through his eyes like a wild beast, and most certainly he had been the ugliest mother fucker I'd ever seen in my life.

This man was a fat, greasy haired, triple chinned, smelly piece of trash. Kind of like those thirty year old fat-asses who live with their parents playing video games in their basement.

"Your scent, your aroma, I can't take it anymore." He wheezed.

He let out a screech before chomping down on my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream, sure enough all of Tokyo could hear. I gathered all my strength, and as he was about to bite my other leg, I kicked with all of my might but I felt and even stronger pain than before and a very loud SNAP. I blacked out, faintly hearing the noise of a large vehicle slamming onto its breaks.

I woke up in a hospital room, my vision still blurry but I could see that Touka and Hinami were there with me. The last thing I can remember is the fat ghoul, and the blood curdling screech.

"What happened?" I asked, thinking that they'd know the answer and to my surprise they actually did.

"You got attacked by a ghoul," Touka said, avoiding eye contact, "Lucky for you Hinami and Ayato were on their way home and saw you laying there. Both of your legs are broken."

Heading back to the apartment in a wheelchair was one of the toughest tasks I'd ever done. Touka and Hinami kept insisting that they help me but I had to learn to do this by myself meanwhile Ayato had ditched to go for a coffee.

Getting to bed was one challenge, but another was getting up in the morning. About 3 weeks later, I wanted to grab some breakfast for myself. I'd gotten some help from Touka to change clothes and get into the wheelchair. Perks of having a ghoul by your side; they are super strong enough to lift you into your wheelchair. She'd given up the fight on her coming with me after I kept insisting that I'd be fine during broad daylight.

About halfway to the breakfast bar, I saw someone coming from the same alley that I got attacked, but they retreated immediately after seeing me. "Ayato come out." I said when I was in front of the alley.

"If only you were a ghoul, you'd be able to fight me back."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I can't hurt you. But I can do this." He took my phone out of my pocket and held it in front of me and began reciting all of my text messages.

"Who's Fujimoto? Hm, let's see," I blushed, remembering what I said to him when we were dating, "Oh you were the last person I thought to be dirty."

I jumped from my seat and grabbed the phone while swiftly punching him in the nuts; well that's how I did it in my head, anyways, **I ain't no Mary Sue.**

In reality, I jumped off my foot and fell straight to the concrete.

"Well I'm not a monster, so I'll wait until you're better," he threw my phone at me and left.

"See you in three months then." I laughed a little. After I got myself up from the ground, I got my breakfast, I headed back home.

Touka was waiting for me in the foyer so she could help me back upstairs.

"Hey, Ayato said that he saw you on the way here. Did he do anything?"

"Just a bit of harmless teasing." And it was just that. Even if I felt some flirtatious vibes.

Weeks passed by, as my healing seemed to be taking it's sweet ass time. I was eager to get back on my feet.

I was beginning to slowly walk on my feet. I'd been lowkey training with Touka, but my training in New York really helped out too. I'd decided to find my own apartment, because Touka needed her space. She may not show it, or it may not even be the case, but she will need it eventually. I ended up buying the room next to hers because it was available and I got a great deal out of it.

I saw a hooded figure leaning against a wall. Strands of blue hair fell from underneath his hood. As I walked past him, he grabbed my wrist spinning me around to face him.

"Ayato…" My dull brown eyes looked up into his bright blue eyes. He'd made a disappearance act, after that cell phone fiasco.

"I heard you got better."

My mind went to the whole text message thing once again and made me blush all over again.

So I punched him as hard as I could into the brick wall behind him and resumed walking, ignoring the worried looks from pedestrians. I heard footsteps approaching my from behind at a rapid pace. I simply moved to the right and saw him fly by.

"If you want to hit me you'll have to try harder." I winked.

"You pack quite the punch, little one."

"We are the same age."

"I was referring to your height."

It was true. I was definitely shorter than he was. He looked to be about 5'5, while I was 5'3.

"What do you want?" I started to walk away as I spoke to him.

"Bored."

"Have a good night, Ayato."

…

I took the long way home as it was a nice night outside. When I walked into my home, the window in the living area was opened.

As I opened the door, a fist came swinging at me. Of course my fast reflexes allowed me to move, initially leaving a hole in the wall.

"Ayato."

"Kitten."

"Kitten? Also, you're paying for that." I gestured to the hole.

"You look like a cat with your qualities," he smiled sarcastically, "I hate cats."

As he said that, my orange kitten Koko walked into the room, and I'm not sure if it was just me, but she shot daggers at Ayato.

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring his remark.

"I am bored."

"Go away."

"Punch me."

Instead, I kicked his legs making him fall to the ground.

"Humans should not be that strong."

"Get out." I repeated.

"No."

"Fine," I said as I walked to the light switch, "goodnight." I hopped into my bed; back facing the blue haired freak while Koko hopped on the bed as well.

"You don't know your own strength." He mumbled and left.

About thirty minutes had passed after he had left. It was 12:35AM and I couldn't sleep so I stepped onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Unbeknown to me, Ayato had made himself comfy on my outside couch facing the dark blue sky; Koko laying his lap.

"Can I ask you something seriously?" I spoke up.

He only glanced at me from the side.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

After a prolonged silence he got up and walked to the balcony, "You are interesting." He said before he jumped off.

It was now 1AM and I was growing tired. I headed to my bed with Ayato on my mind.

What just happened? I have the big bad Ayato's eye on me.


End file.
